


You're My Favorite Thing

by yulsiclextra



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke the neighbor, Clexa Disneyland, Clexa Neighbors, Clexa with kids, Daddy!Lexa, F/F, Gneral Audiences for now, Jealous Clarke, Lexa and Nieces, Lexa with Kids, Prepare For Later, Slow Burn, THIS IS NOT G!P, Uncle Lexa, clexa au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulsiclextra/pseuds/yulsiclextra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of Lexa, the best auntie in the whole world,<br/>Who has two cute nieces that call her uncle Lexa, because they’re so extra.<br/>And then there’s Clarke Griffin, her invisible neighbor<br/>Who may, possibly, conceivably, perhaps, perchance be her competitor for the Best Aunt in the whole world award.</p><p>Or simply, Anya and her husband had to go on a business trip and Lexa had to babysit their kids/her nieces for a week. But who would’ve thought that her <strike>rascal</strike> nieces will be the ones to get her closer to her neighbor, Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Favorite Thing

Lexa opened the door of the kids' room just to see Anya packing the kids' clothes. Wyn was helping her mom by gathering clothes from her closet while Berry was busy trying to fold her cute little undies.

"Wait, wait, wait" Lexa tried to stop them, and they all looked at her in sync. The kids stopped at what they were doing and jumped at her with their giggling excitement, they both received a big hug and forehead kisses from their aunt. It took Lexa one second to shift expression from smiling to a now serious face.

"I didn't agree to this." She sat on Berry's bed and looked at her older sister. "I said we'll talk about this that’s why I came here, I didn't say I'm taking them. I have work, who's going to look after them in my apartment?" She told Anya with a questioning look.

"Oh c'mon uncle Lexa” Wyn interrupted. ”I don't want to stay in grandpa's house. It's so lonely in there. You're the best uncle... in the whole world, how can you bear not to take us, don’t you love us anymore, do you prefer us be sad and alone in grandpa’s house?“ Wyn threw her hands in the air, dramatically, sighed and channeled her begging face.

“Is that twue? You don’t love us anymowe?” Berry pouted.

"See? Your nieces want to stay with you." Anya uttered while trying to hold the laughter that's about to come out from her mouth the moment she saw her daughter's reaction.

"I am the best, and that is because I'm your only ‘uncle’" Lexa looked at Wyn who was now sulking at the corner. And Berry just copied her sister's face because, she’s a copycat Berry. “That’s ridiculous, you know I love you both”

"If only Indra was here we don't need to come to this, but unfortunately she had to go to her family, a relative of her just died and she has to stay there for a little longer." Anya zipped the duffel bag she just finished packing. "And you're the only one I can trust the kids with aside from Nyko's dad, but you know their grandpa’s house really creeps them out."

"How about Mom and Dad?" Lexa asked, now hugging from behind little Berry’s tummy, the kid was still busy with her undies.

"We don't have much time for that, our flight to France is tomorrow and even if Mom agrees, it's New York to Michigan that we're talking about." Anya got up and sat beside her sister "And besides, I already called your boss, I told him you'll take a week-long leave, family matter, and he's okay with it" Anya winked at Lexa who eyed her, dumbfounded.

Lexa couldn’t believe that her sister managed to score her leave that long from her boss, Not that she doubt her sister’s capability, knowing that her boss is one of Anya’s close friends, it’s just that the law firm has been busy for the past few months, and losing her for a week would not be a good idea. But oh well, it’s not her concern anymore, having to be out of the office for a week would be so much refreshing, and she had a lot of things on her mind already of what she’s going to do but then she realized it’s not a vacation, she has to take care of the kids. “I can’t believe I just became an instant mom. I didn’t become gay for this” She tumbled on Berry’s bed dramatically.

***

Clarke was so excited. In her entire career life, this is the first time she’s granted of a week vacation leave. Not that she complained, she knew from the start that as a doctor, a pediatrics resident specifically, she has to dedicate her time training and practicing medicine and serving the patients. And aside from night shift duty, she also has to be available on call. After tonight’s shift she’ll be free for the next 7 days and she’ll be back in a day shift when she returns from vacation. _What a blessing_ she thought and the smile on her face was such a masterpiece. She already planned all of these. The vacation, and it will be consisting of her going to California and just enjoy the beach with her friends. And the thought of it kept her lively until she heard her phone ring. It’s Raven from the other line.

“Clarke, I have to tell you something, and please don’t hate me” Clarke can hear the apologetic sound from the other line. Somewhat, Clarke hoped that her instinct wasn’t right.

“Hello to you too, Ray! What is it?” She asked, sounding cheery but praying silently that this has nothing to do with her long planned vacation.

“Please don’t kill me…well, apparently… I have to visit a worksite, and I have to stay there until the malfunctioned machines are fixed. And I don’t know till when I’ll be able to return. It’ll take days” Raven observed the silence from the other line. “…this is very important….Clarke?….”

“Can’t someone replace you? I mean there must be someone who has the same job as you.” Clarke bit her lip.

“If there’s someone who can, I shouldn’t have called you in the first place …” Raven sounded frustrated.

After a long moment of silence, “It’s okay Ray, that is your job.” Clarke tried not to sound disappointed and she had no idea if it worked.

“It’s not okay Clarke, we planned this! How about the tickets and reservation and stuff?”

“But it’s your job.” Clarke sighed. “There’s nothing we can do now.”

“You and O can still go, you two can still enjoy the beach without me”

“NO!” Clarke almost shouted. “It’s the three of us, or none at all”

The call ended with Raven’s 345867th apology, and Clarke’s 345867th “It’s okay”. Later on, she informed Octavia of Raven’s sudden announcement, and Octavia responded with the same disappointment she felt but all they could do was to understand Raven’s job. They both agreed not to carry on with the trip.

Morning came, and on her way home Clarke had no idea how she’s going to spend her next few days. _What a waste_ , she thought.

***

The 10-year old Wynonna and 4-year old Waverly, aka Wyn and Berry’s favorite thing in the world, maybe, aside from their aunt herself, is to wake their aunt up. Lexa was sleeping from the guest room of Anya and Nyko’s house when suddenly two pair of feet began jumping in either side of the mattress. She was awaken by it, but instead of getting up, she ignored them, flipped her body and bury her face on the pillow. It’s late when she realized it was a terrible idea, Berry started riding on her back, giggling. Lexa made a whining sound, more of complaining like a baby sound, which made Wynonna lie beside her and softly bit her exposed little ear. “Good morning uncle” she heard Wyn mumbled from her side. Later on, another soft lips touched her other ear. “Good morning, Uncle”. It’s Berry who stopped from riding her back, and just imitated her sister, except that she kissed the ear instead of biting. The two girls were now lying beside her and all she could do was smile from the pillow and spread her arms and reach for them to lock them in her arms.

It’s almost 2pm, Lexa was driving her car back to her apartment. At the same time, Anya and Nyko were on their way to the airport for their 4pm flight.  Lexa glanced in the front mirror to check the two kids who were quiet in the backseat. She knew they were a little sad that their parents will be gone for a week. Their parents already explained them that this business trip was urgent and important at the same time.

“Hey babes, your mommy and daddy will be fine” Lexa gave them a reassuring smile from the front mirror. The kids just gave her a nod, still looking gloomy.

“Oh c’mon you babes! We’ll play ps4, or you can play all you want in my ipad, and we’ll eat candies and ice cream, and your favorite pizza, we’ll watch Elsa and we’ll cuddle all night long, how about that?!”

Lexa always knew what makes the kids happy, Every time she would take the kids out or when Anya ask her to babysit, she would allow them of the things Anya asked her not to do or give them, not that she’s a rebel sister, or want to spoil the kids  but because she believes that those things will only be enjoyed when young. _When you get old you’ll just be conscious at doing those stuff thinking you’ll just get fat when you eat them, or you’ll fail your major exams if you keep playing computer games and stuff_ , she thought. She wanted the kids to enjoy things while they are young.

“Weally Uncle? I love pizza and ice cweam!” From gloomy to happy, Berry’s expression shifted faster than the speed of light.

“Yes, really, Berry” Lexa smiled at how their facial expression changed so quickly.

“I’d so much love to play Zombi! Uncle, can I play that again?” Wynonna asked.

“Of course, just don’t tell your mom”

And the girls giggled from the backseat. Lexa knew they won’t tell. Well, except if Berry’s tongue doesn’t slip, probably.

***

It’s quarter to three in the afternoon when they finally arrived at her apartment. After parking her car, Lexa opened the back door for her nieces. Wyn got up carrying her backpack. Lexa reached for Berry who was quietly sleeping, she carefully removed Berry from the seatbelt and carried her, head resting on her shoulder. She took the duffel bag from the trunk, locked her car and led the way to her apartment.

Lexa put the duffel bag down to reach for the apartment keys in her left pocket. Wasn’t sure if she’s dreaming but this was the first time in two months that she’s actually hearing a sound from the door next to hers. It was a music she’s familiar with because it’s actually in her playlist in Spotify. “ _…she looks so perfect standing there, in her Nike women’s sports underwear_ ” Lexa could hear her neighbor singing along with the song. It’s not too loud but it’s also not inaudible for her to understand how her neighbor changed the lyrics of the song from ‘my American apparel underwear’. She smiled at the image forming in her mind, her blue-eyed girl neighbor singing aloud and changing the lyrics of _She looks so Perfect_ , the neighbor she met just twice in two fucking months. She unlocked the door and gave way to Wyn to get in before her. She immediately headed into her bed to put the sleeping Berry on it.

“Sleep well, sweet little bean” She pecked Berry’s forehead before she headed to the living room where she found Wyn already watching some cartoons.

“Do you want to eat something, Wyn?” She sat next to the 10-year old who was sitting comfortably on the sofa.

“No….but can we play PS4 now uncle?” Wyn excitedly looked at her aunt, her eyes were full of anticipation, she moved her eyebrows up and down, and clasped her hands. Lexa looked at her, contemplating.

“...you promised us…” Wyn pouted.

“Okay, okay, get the controller and let’s begin”

***

Clarke stopped singing when she heard a sound from the next door. First, she heard the door closed, minutes later she heard giggles and some teasing. It’s the first time since she moved that she actually heard laughs from the other unit. Or maybe there were laughs before but she didn’t hear them because she’s supposed to be asleep at this time of the week. Night shift killed her social life and her weekends became mess.

In the past six months, she could count in one hand the time she actually partied with friends. She’s so happy that finally, she’s through with the night shift. Clarke got up almost an hour ago to clean the house in which she hasn’t cleaned since she moved in. This morning before going to sleep, she called her friends to invite them to have some party in her apartment for the first time. Since her California dream was canceled, why not have some fun with friends and booze, she thought. Everyone confirmed their attendance with the exception of Finn. Also, Raven told that she has to go home early because she has some teleportation to do in other part of the country early in the morning.

Clarke just showered and when she got out of the bathroom, she still could hear the giggles from the other side of the wall. She thought that maybe she could invite her neighbor at the party, she’s dying to meet her the moment she laid her eyes on her. And she got frustrated at the fact that they didn’t get to see each other often. They just saw each other twice but the sight of Lexa couldn’t be erased in her mind.

 The first time they met was the day she moved her things. That was Wednesday. Finn was with her to help with the unpacking. The Building personnel introduced them to each other. _Lexa Woods_. She doesn’t forget her name, and she also doesn’t forget the green eyes and the beautiful smile she received from the girl. ‘It’s nice to meet you Clarke’ were the first words she heard from her beautiful full lips. Clarke laughed internally when she realized that Lexa could be the best definition of #womancrushwednesday.

The second meeting happened a month ago. It was early Sunday morning, groggy from her 24-hour shift, Clarke wanted to slumber already in her bed, out of tiredness. She was on the way out of the elevator going to her unit when she saw Lexa just locked her door. When Lexa turned around, their eyes met and Clarke had never been so aroused. Clarke halted unknowingly, she was speechless for a moment, knowing that those green eyes were staring back at her. Lexa’s hair were in a ponytail, she had earphones on her left ear, other was dangling, connected to the ipod located in her tattooed biceps, she was wearing matching grey Nike sportsbra and compression shorts matched with black and white running shoes. Clarke swallowed her saliva upon seeing Lexa’s tight abs, her eyes traced Lexa’s arm tattoo going to her shoulder, to her neck and she found herself burning red when her eyes fell back to Lexa’s vision that was still fixated at her. ‘Hi Clarke, Good morning’ the green eyed girl smiled at her. ‘Uhm…good morning..’ she smiled awkwardly upon the sight of Lexa’s beautiful teeth peeking in her beautiful mouth. Lexa was already running downstairs before Clarke could even find the words to continue the conversation. _Fuck.hot.damn_ , she just uttered.

Now she’s contemplating on whether to invite Lexa or not at her party, she wants to really get to know the girl but at the same time she’s afraid that she’ll embarrass herself again with this little crush she’s feeling inside. _Okay, if I see her today I’ll invite her but if I don’t then let it be_ , she told herself.

After putting on comfortable clothes and drying her hair, she took her phone and wallet from her bag and put them in either side of her jeans pockets. She’s going to the supermarket to buy some food supply and drinks for later.

She opened the door only to find Lexa taking pizza from the delivery guy in front of her door. Lexa glanced at her before looking back at the guy to say thank you. The guy left and Lexa and Clarke found themselves standing again, looking at each other for the third time in their entire existence. _Oh shit sherlock, I didn’t say SEE HER NOW I said TODAY goddammit, I’m not fucking ready for this, I didn’t prepare! what will I say’_ That was Clarke’s internal monologue.

“Um..hi..Lexa” Clarke began, walking slowly towards Lexa. She wasn’t even aware of it.

“Hi Clarke” Lexa smiled. “It’s nice seeing you again”

“Yeah, me too” Clarke smiled back. _Well hell yeah, who wouldn’t if you’re going to see the face as beautiful as the one in front of you._ She found the courage to go on with the conversation after seeing Lexa’s approachable smile. “We’ll probably see each other more often from now on, my shift just changed. “ Now they’re a meter apart.

“That’s good to hear” Lexa looked at Clarke’s smiling lips before looking back at her eyes “It’s nice to know that there’s a hot doctor available in this vicinity in case I need one” She chuckled but suddenly noticed the blush visible on Clarke’s face. Probably not aware of the weight of the words she just said, Lexa only intended it as a joke, now she felt a fool as her gay was showing. She didn’t want Clarke to feel uncomfortable nor let her know she’s gay in a very lame pick up line way.

“I- I only meant it’s nice to have you around here, Doctor”. She cleared her throat.

Clarke’s heart skipped a beat when Lexa said the ‘hot doctor’ part. A thousand thoughts crossed her mind before Lexa even said another sentence. Her first thoughts were _is she gay?_ I _s she flirting with me?_ _Is she just complimenting me?_ And she found herself maybe thinking too much about the context and didn’t realize Lexa was waiting for her to speak.

“Thanks” she just replied. She just didn’t know what else to say.

Lexa opened the door widely, and Clarke could see Wynonna and now awake Berry from the living room who were busy with their controllers. Wyn paused, looked at Clarke and flashed a smile, she smiled back, also to Berry who was missing a front tooth.

“Those are my nieces” Lexa uttered, witnessing the gesture. “Come inside, have some pizza with us” she offered.

“Um, thank you but actually, I’m on my way to the supermarket, I’m here to invite you to the party tonight, at my house”

Lexa looked at her with uncertainty. Clarke could see that the smile in Lexa’s face turned to worry. And Clarke waited till her smile faded.

“Well Clarke, actually I have to watch after my nieces, they’ll be staying with me for the next days, unfortunately their parents are out of the country, so…” Lexa paused. She studied Clarke’s face as if she’s looking for an answer. Clarke already knew what was coming, so she just dropped her hope and about to say it’s fine when Lexa continued. “So, I might come when they sleep early, I will try, I promise” Lexa gave her a comforting smile.

“Really?” Clarke’s face lit up upon hearing it. “Thank you, I thought I’ll get my first rejection from you”

“I didn’t say yes”

“At least you’ll try”

And they found themselves smiling at each other again. Clarke said her goodbye a moment later and Lexa watched her entering the elevator. She got inside her door, and found Wyn smirking at her. Berry was sitting beside her, busy pressing two buttons simultaneously from the ps4 controller.

“I heard that uncle, it’ll take you forever to make me go to bed early, but since you have a crush on your neighbor,  I-“

“Crush?  NOoo?” Lexa rebutted “And how do you know such thing?”

Wyn crossed her arms “Well, I saw the way you look at her, reminds me of the time I found my classmate Xavier cute. I think. It’s the same”

“Who is that Xavier boy? I’m gonna punch him in the face if you kiss him” Lexa quipped, pretending to look serious. “And Clarke’s just pretty, that’s all”

“Uncleee?” Wyn protested at Lexa’s ‘Xavier’ remark which made Lexa still pretend to be the serious strict aunt.

“I’m serious, Wyn”

“Anyways” Wyn changed the topic. “Going back to our previous discussion, since you find your neighbor pretty, I’ll be nice and only ask for 5 more game hours, 5 slices of pizza and 3 packs of reese’s and then I go to bed early tonight and you can talk to her, deal?” Wyn winked at Lexa. She always sees her mom do that at Lexa when Anya’s on the upper hand or at advantage. Lexa rolled her eyes.

“No doubt, you are your mother’s daughter” She ignored her niece’s offer.

“And you are my uncle”

***

It’s party night! Middle by DJ Snake was playing on the background. The music was not so loud, but also not so quiet for anyone to dance along with it, and besides it’s not a dancing party. The party was like a movie night without really watching a movie or a pizza night with booze, safe to say, it’s ‘The Drink Wine and Talk Forever About Deep Topics Party’.

Clarke just wanted to chill, be surrounded by her friends, see how they’ve been, listen to their stories like she always did, play with them and laugh with them. How she missed those times so much.

The Blake siblings were early, they brought margarita though Clarke already filled her fridge with beers and some bottle of wine. Minutes later Harper and Monty came holding hands, followed by Jasper and Murphy. The crew became lively the moment Raven came, the loudest and goofiest member of the group.

Raven gave Clarke the tightest hug the moment she entered the door, feeling sorry for not being able to go with the plan and Clarke patted her back. “There’s nothing to worry about, Ray, you’re here”. She reassured.

They gathered together, with booze at the center, talking and laughing about so many stuff like the moment Octavia caught Bell and Gina having sex in their pool or the time where Murphy was mistaken as a drug pusher. Harper talked about how Monty’s mom always visit his apartment and cook Asian food. Jasper bragged about the hot girl he just met a couple of days ago. And Clarke, Clarke so much wanted to brag about a hot girl too, the hot girl she talked to this afternoon, the hot girl who gave her a sweet smile, and told her she’s a hot doctor, the hot girl who happens to be her neighbor, but she didn’t because she couldn’t. Instead, she talked about how she got nightmares during daytime in which Raven corrected her ‘ _Those are Daymares’_. Raven, on the other hand, was busy side commenting with their every story. No one ever asked about Clarke’s boyfriend, Finn.

***

“Look at your sister that said it’ll take me forever to get her to bed” Lexa was smirking at the sight of Wynonna sleeping in an awkward position, the video she was watching was still playing in the IPad beside her.  Lexa’s younger niece smirked. A moment ago, after having dinner, she left Wyn watching youtube videos and when she came back after cleaning Berry in the bathroom, this is what she witnessed. “I didn’t even sweat” she said while carrying the pantless Berry to bed.

She sat at the edge of the bed next to Wynonna, she made sure Wyn was sleeping comfortably by shifting her position carefully before she changed Berry into pajamas. It’s just past 8pm, her sister and brother-in-law were still on flight. She wished they landed already so they could facetime and Anya could see how her rascal daughter had fallen asleep early on a summer vacation due to playing so much video games in which of course Lexa wouldn’t mention.

“Uncle, bedtime stowies, pwease?” Lexa couldn’t resist the adorableness the way Berry still couldn’t pronounce “r” properly. The cute Berry has a mannerism of sucking her thumb, and Lexa made sure to gently remove Berry’s thumb from her mouth. She tucked Berry into bed, next to sleeping Wyn before she reached for the story book Anya packed inside the kids’ bag last night.

“Can you tell me the stowy of Awiel, and pwince Ewic, and Floundew, and-and Cindewella, and-” Berry put her thumb back in her mouth.

“Okay, okay love, we’ll get to that, one at a time” And Lexa started flipping the page of the Disney story book.

It didn’t take long when Berry’s droopy eyes shut down to slumber. Lexa hadn’t even finished reading the whole story. She placed a pillow beside Berry and kissed her good night. She moved to the other side of the bed to kiss Wynonna before she walked to the bathroom to shower.

After the fresh shower, Lexa couldn’t figure out what she’s gonna wear. Clarke mentioned from earlier that only few people would come to the party, she invited only her close friends. She also cleared that it’s just a drink and talk party and told Lexa she has nothing to worry about because her friends are nice and friendly. With that information in hand, Lexa thought it wouldn’t be a big deal whatever she wears, and besides it’s just in her neighbor’s place. Lexa chose to wear comfortable clothes, she took the blue and white stripe t-shirt and denim shorts from her closet. She dried her hair, and decided to part them in the side. She didn’t make an effort putting anything on her face except the face moisturizer and chapstick to her lips. She set up her laptop’s webcam and digitally connected it to her phone, to serve as baby monitor to the kids. Lastly, she put her white slip on sneakers. Now everything’s settled, we’ll except that she’s not ready to knock on Clarke’s door.

**Author's Note:**

> First, Thank you for taking time reading this :) Let me now if I should continue this shite or nah  
> Also, Please excuse my english if there are errors, It's not my first language. x


End file.
